


"Kind Of Into You" - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Husbands, M/M, Morning Sex, don't be mean to me about it lol, my first time writing Ian as a bottom, post s10, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Another drabble; Ian bottoms in this one, surprise hehe
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	"Kind Of Into You" - Ian & Mickey

Mickey wakes up to Ian draped over his body most mornings. Sometimes it’s the other way around, but Mickey enjoys the feel of his partner’s body radiating against his so he doesn’t really like to move when Ian is lying over him. He can feel Ian’s light breaths in his ear, his toes against the back of his calf, his bare body warm and soft against his own. The light beam of sun coming through the blinds is what brings Mickey to full awakeness, Mickey’s hand shifting to move over the back of Ian’s which is draped over his bare stomach. Mickey feathers his fingers over the back of Ian’s hand for several minutes before he feels him stirring against his back, and Mickey smiles gently, closes his eyes when Ian immediately places a kiss to the back of his neck. Ian’s leg wraps snugly against Mickey’s, the light brush of hair and skin making Mickey hum. Ian, in his still half asleep state, squeezes Mickey’s hip gently, then his hip bone, rubbing his thumb in slow circles against his skin. Mickey relaxes against Ian, his body succumbing to Ian’s soft touches and the way they don’t need words to know exactly what the other needs and wants. 

Ian’s length brushes against Mickey’s ass, causing him to moan gently and lean his head back against Ian’s shoulder. Ian noses at the skin underneath Mickey’s ear as he carefully rolls his hips against his backside. Mickey’s already breathless before Ian’s even done anything, but that was nothing new. 

Mickey’s still a little sore from last night, a good sore, but sore nonetheless. Ian can feel that he’s still okay to not use anything, but reaches over on the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube anyways. He squeezes some onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side and pressing his fingers between Mickey’s legs. Mickey gasps, squeezes his thighs against Ian’s hand, but Ian wiggles his hand a bit to get Mickey to spread his thighs a bit. He gently moves his fingers against him, breathing lowly into Mickey’s ear as Mickey’s mouth hangs slightly open. He reaches behind him to squeeze Ian’s hip, Ian’s fingers still gently moving against his already slick open. When Ian’s thumb bumps against his most sensitive spot, Mickey moans softly and Ian kisses his jaw gently. 

“Fuck me”, Mickey breathes, and Ian doesn’t have to be told twice before he’s pushing into him from behind, Mickey’s lips parting and Ian’s doing the same. 

“So  _ good”,  _ Ian finally speaks, moving slowly against him, his hip bones digging into Mickey’s lower back, the feeling absolutely driving them both wild. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ harder”, Mickey moans, and Ian snaps his hips, his right hand skimming Mickey’s thigh and hooking it around his own. Mickey bites his lip, the position making his insides turn and his skin feel like fire as Ian snaps his hips again. 

“You feel so fucking  _ good _ ”, Ian breathes into his ear, Mickey’s hand reaching behind him to gently tug at Ian’s hair, “so….good,  _ fuck…” _

Mickey tugs at the nape of hair at Ian’s neck, his fingertips digging into the skin gently and Ian’s teeth nip at the skin just above Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey finally turns his head, his lips meeting Ian’s in a slow kiss as their lovemaking ensues. Ian’s tongue brushes Mickey’s gently, causing his hips to push back against Ian’s length and their lips fall open against one another’s. Mickey chuckles but follows it with a moan, and Ian rolls his hips again, to that one spot that makes Mickey say his name in breathless whispers. 

“Wanna roll on your back?”, Ian breathes, and Mickey shakes his head quickly, squeezing his hand and interlacing their fingers over Mickey’s hip. 

“Feels good like this”, Mickey breathes; he can feel his own orgasm approaching by the way his legs are beginning to shake, and Ian’s hips are beginning to stutter gently. 

“Gonna come soon, Mick”, Ian noses at his jaw again, placing an open mouthed kiss to Mickey’s throat as best as he can. Mickey nods, bites his lip, pushes back against Ian’s hips again and Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hip tightens, his blunt nails digging into the skin. 

“Don’t….stop….”, Mickey pants, but Ian can’t hold on anymore. He’s coming seconds later, his hips stuttering against Mickey’s ass, and a soft moan leaves his lips as he finishes. But Mickey’s not done yet, and flips them over gently, surprising Ian even through his blissed out phase. Ian doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s pushing into him, and Ian gasps, reaching behind him to grip Mickey’s hair. 

“Fuuuuck,  _ Mickey…” _

Ian didn’t bottom very often; in fact he rarely did, but sometimes Mickey got carried away and wanted to try it. It surprised Ian, and even Mickey, every single time they tried it. 

Mickey snaps his hips gently against Ian’s, trying to remember that he’s not used to this like Mickey is, but still tries to make it good for him.

“Too much?”, Mickey pants in his ear, intertwining their hands against Ian’s hip.

“N-no, it’s good….feels good”, Ian breathes, and feels Mickey’s hips stutter against him, “you’re so close, come on, wanna feel you”, he continues teasing him, even though Mickey’s the one doing all the work this time. He won’t lie and say that Ian’s words are still having an affect on him though, as he slows his hips, tightens his grip on Ian’s thigh, and he moans against the shell of Ian’s ear, as he finishes moments later. Ian’s lips fall open, a soft moan leaving them and his hand tightening in Mickey’s hair gently. 

“Fuck”, Mickey whispers against his cheek; Ian chuckles, drags his fingers down Mickey’s neck. Mickey leans forward, kisses him slow again. Ian parts Mickey’s lips with his tongue, gently turning them over so Mickey’s on his back. Ian settles between his thighs, their heart rates slowing to a steady rhythm as they had before their escapades began.

Ian presses another slow kiss to Mickey’s lips then rests his chin on his chest, dragging his fingers up and down his arm, goosebumps raising on his skin. 

“Good morning”, Mickey chuckles, Ian laughs lightly. 

“Morning”.

Mickey cocks his head to look down at Ian, notices how flushed his cheeks still are, his lips pink and hair still perfectly styled. Mickey smiles at his partner, runs his fingers across his shoulder blades and down his spine softly. 

“Sorry for….the abrupt switch in positions”, Mickey states awkwardly. Ian raises an eyebrow at him, taps the fingers of his left hand on Mickey’s pec.

“I liked it”, Mickey can hear the smirk in Ian’s voice when he says it, and he returns it. 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm”, Ian hums, moving up Mickey’s body slowly. Mickey chuckles again when he feels his lips press to his collarbone. 

“Kind of into you even more now”, he places another kiss to Mickey’s jawline.

“Well good to know me topping gives you a reason to be more into me”, Mickey smiles at Ian as he comes to hover over his face. 

Ian shrugs a shoulder, “I just hope you know how sexy it is that you wanna switch sometimes”.

He sees the blush creep up on Mickey’s neckline at his words and Ian smiles a close-lipped smile.

“It’s nice sometimes”, Mickey draws patterns with Ian’s freckles on his shoulder as he speaks, and he smiles again.

“Don’t get fucking used to it though”.

“There he is”, Ian chuckles, placing a kiss to Mickey’s cheek and then to his forehead. He rolls off his body to lay next to him, and Mickey reaches for his hand, Ian’s wedding ring slightly cold between Mickey’s fingers. 

“I love you”, he says, and Ian turns his head to glance at him, smiling softly. 

“Love you more”.

Mickey turns his head too, leans over to kiss Ian’s lips gently, smiling against them before Ian rolls him to his back again, letting him take the reins again. Mickey really does enjoy the feel of Ian’s body on top of his; he never really understood the reason why people enjoyed having their significant other lay on top of them until Ian came into his life. He never thought he would ever get to wake up next to someone every morning, clad in wedding bands, lying next to the only person he wanted invading his personal space. He assumes he’s also pretty into Ian, which makes sense since he married him.

Mickey notices that he smiles more, Ian. Smiles when he’s around his family, smiles when he’s driving, when Mickey reminds him to take his meds; he’s always just smiling. And Mickey realizes that he’s definitely into Ian’s smile. He’s into Ian’s everything, really. And Ian is into him all the same. Just as he was all those years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! I've never written Ian as a bottom, and it was kind of weird to do so, but I thought why the hell not lol but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Leave comments, kudos, whatever you prefer : ) much love!!


End file.
